The Student Teacher
by Starlight217
Summary: Ben is Rey's new student teacher. He has a secret. Smut will ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Rey's classroom was a whirlwind, per usual. It was Friday afternoon though, and so she dealt with it. The last of her students wandered out yelling, "Bye Ms. Kenobi!"

"Bye," she called after him. She was organizing the school supplies. She had a 3:30 meeting with her new student teacher. She didn't know much about him except that he was a career change, which meant he was a little older and had decided later in life that teaching was his calling. It was 3:15 now. She had a few minutes to get her classroom from disarray before he came in. About 5 minutes later, she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes!" she turned around and saw her principal, Mrs. Organa in the doorway with a man. This was certainly not what she was expecting. "Hi Leia," she greeted her principal.

"Hi, Rey!" Leia greeted her back, "this is Ben Solo, he is your new student teacher," Leia said with a smile.

Rey walked up to the brooding man and said, "Hello, I'm Rey Kenobi," and stuck out her hand to shake his. He shook her hand and gave her a faint smile.

"I'm going to leave him here, you can chat about the duties you'd like him to take over and the schedule," she said to them. She smiled at both of them, but when she smiled at Ben she had a twinkle in her eye. "Bye now!" she said and glided out of the room.

Rey was slightly taken aback by the man. It was definitely not what she was expecting. He was much taller than she imagined. He had dark hair, a broad chest, and brooding features. He was dressed in black skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt. He was unique looking and very handsome. Rey could feel her cheeks flush just thinking about it.

"Ok," she started, "This is a fifth grade inclusion room," she explained. "We have students of varying abilities and levels and some are on IEPs and some are not. I have a handful on 504s. You'll meet Mr. Dameron on Monday, he is the Special Education Teacher that we work with. Mr. Calrissian and Ms. Tico are the other two fifth grade teachers. You can meet with them Monday as well. Do you have any questions for me?" She spit out quicker than intended.

"Um, yes, probably thousands," he smiled back at her. This calmed her down a little.

"Sorry," she said, "I've never worked with a student teacher before, I'm a little nervous," she said to him.

"You're nervous?" he stated, "imagine how I feel!" he said back.

She started to settle in with this banter. "You'll be fine. The students are eager to meet you. They are looking forward to having you here," she said to him.

"How many students do you have?" he asked her.

"24 students, 5 on IEPs, and 3 on 504s, 3 are second language learners," she stated.

"Wow," he said. "Nothing like jumping into it," he laughed.

"They are great kids. You are going to fall in love with them," she smiled. She loved teaching and she loved her students, even the students everyone else labeled as "trouble,". She considered herself lucky to have an impact on their life. She was hoping Ben would love them just as much as she does. "I figure, the first week or so, you might want to observe, get a feel for the lay of the land and help out the students when we split off for independent work. After that we can sit down and chat about divying the planning and teaching responsibilities," she smiled softly at him.

"Sounds perfect," he said, a familiar smile on his mouth and a twinkle in his eye. "What should I do to prepare for Monday?" he asked.

"Well, you are going to need some collared shirts, and a tie is optional, and just come ready for anything," she said.

"Collared shirt, got it, sense of adventure, check," he said back to her.

"Great, well enjoy your last weekend before you want to collapse on the couch and sleep for three days straight," she said mischievously.

"Will do," Ben replied.

Rey started to gather her things for the weekend, "Can I carry your bag for you?" he asked, snatching her heavy bag from under her arm.

"Oh, sure!" she said, grabbing up her smaller bag and her laptop case.

"What is all this?" Ben asked.

"Correcting," Rey answered, rolling her eyes. They walked out of the school and into the parking lot, Rey's heart fluttering quicker than usual in her chest knowing she would spend the next 8 weeks with this handsome man.


	2. Chapter 2: Monday Morning

Monday morning rolled around too quickly, like it always does. Rey came in to school at about 7:30, even though the kids didn't come in until almost 9. She liked this time of the morning, it was quiet and there were not a lot of people around for distractions. She dropped her bag and started to get to her planning. About 7:45 she heard a rustling at the door and turned around and saw Ben.

"Ben! Hi!" she said, more excitedly than she meant to.

"Hi," he said back, "I know I'm early. I thought I could help," he offered. He looked even more handsome today than he did Friday. He had on black slacks and a grey collared long sleeve shirt with a black tie. It was very sleek. His long hair was perfectly settled on his shoulders.

"Did you have a nice weekend?" Rey asked him.

"Yes, I did. Lovely, in fact," Ben answered. "And you?"

"Oh yes, just so fast," she smiled.

"What can I do to help?" he asked.

"Ummm, you can take the chairs down so I can get the tables set up for math?" she asked and told all at once.

Ben complied and started taking down the chairs. Rey hustled about quickly. Ben admired the way she moved and made note to watch her more closely. She set out the math work on the tables. She went to the computer and turned on the smart board. She displayed the days lessons.

"Ben, would you like to review the plans for today?"

"Absolutely," he answered, with a little more enthusiasm than he intended.

"Ok, so we start with math, today we are talking about multiplying mixed numbers using the area model," she started. Ben

was glad he had brushed up on the curriculum. "Then we have specialists. After that we will do snack and read aloud before we jump into writing. During writing, we will work on fantasy stories. It's day 1 of the unit. The kids will go to recess and lunch after that. We do reading in the afternoon, they are working in book clubs and then we end with Social Studies. We are starting the French and Indian War today," she stated.

"Ok," Ben took it all in.

"I know, it's a lot," she said, offering a soft smile. "I don't spend a ton of time in front

teaching, so just jump in when we split off. You'll probably be able to spot the strugglers," she said. "Also, we don't have traditional seating, so they do have assigned spots on the rug, but otherwise it's flexible," she told him.

"Ok, I'm going to familiarize myself with this math before they come in," he took a

seat at one of the tables and started to look over the math sheets, mentally distracted and watching Rey out of the corner of his eye. A lot of people popped in that morning and he felt like it had a lot to do with him.

At about 8:15, Rey interrupted him.

"Ben, this is Poe, Finn, and Rose," she introduced the bunch. "This is Ben," she told them. "Poe works in here 3 days a week to support our students with special needs. Rose teaches next door and Finn teaches across the hall," she told Ben.

"Good Morning," Ben said to the group , "I'm excited to be working with Miss Kenobi and the rest of the fifth grade team for my student teaching," he announced, feeling like he had to say something, but obviously uncomfortable.

"Well we're happy to have you here," Rose chimed in, "There is no one better to learn from than Rey," she added, smiling at her friend. All the other teachers sat down at the desk Ben was at and Rey joined them. It seemed an impromptu meeting was taking place.

"Where are you in math?" Poe asked the group.

"I'm doing lesson one today," Rey said.

"Me too," Finn added.

"Oh good, you're in the same spot," Poe sighed. "It's easier to work with both groups when you're in the same spot," he added. "Unit 7 takeaways?" he asked, as if that was a question that made sense to others.

"Multiplying mixed numbers, either method, multiplying and dividing decimals, both methods based on estimations, and hierarchy of polygons," Rey chimed in, answering a question that Ben didn't even understand.

"Thanks," said Poe. Rey clearly had her shit together. Ben was impressed and realized his mouth might even be agape slightly. He shut his mouth and softened his face, determined to make it look like he at least knew what was happening. They chatted for a few more minutes and then the rest of the teachers dispersed.

"Get ready," Rey smiled at him, "they're coming!"


	3. Chapter 3: Day 1

Ben could hear the chaos from the hallway. He was so uncomfortable, he didn't know what to do. He stood next to Rey in the doorway and wasn't sure if he should cross his hands, or leave them by his side, or cross them behind his back. His huge frame towered over Rey. A group of three of four kids gathered in the doorway.

"Good Morning Miss Kenobi!" he heard a kid say. "WOAH!" the student stopped in his tracks when he saw Ben. "You're big!"

"Joshua! Mind your manners!" Rey said to him through gritted teeth. Josh turned to her and turned back to Ben.

"Good Morning!" Josh said to Ben.

"Good Morning," Ben replied, "What's your name?"

"I'm Josh. That's Grayson, John, and Cody," he answered for the other boys.

"I'm Mr. Solo. I'll be here for the next 8 weeks," he told them in his deep bellowing voice. The other boys waved at him as they entered the room. He could see Rey place her hand gently on Josh's shoulder. Without words, she managed to compliment him and thank him all at once. This process repeated multiple times as the rest of the children entered the room. They seemed to know exactly what to do, as if they had done it hundreds of times in the past. Once they were mostly all there and seated in a circle on the rug, Rey spoke to them as whole.

"Good Morning, Happy Monday!" she said. "Let's begin!"

The students stood up and started to greet one another. It was a chorus of "good mornings" and "happy Monday!"s. The students were hand shaking and greeting one another without another care in the world. He noticed the atmosphere in the classroom immediately. Boys greeting girls, students of all different backgrounds shaking hands happily. One small girl came up to him, "Good Morning, Mr. Solo," she stuck her hand out.

"Good morning!" he responded to her and stuck his hand out to reciprocate the handshake.

"You have to greet me by name," she told him.

"Could you remind me?" he asked.

"Eliza," she said.

"Good Morning, Eliza!" he said and she finally shook his hand back.

He was in total awe of this one moment. Rey had instilled a sense of community in these kids. She was the teacher he wanted to become and he, all of a sudden, filled with excitement at the chance to get to learn from her. It didn't hurt that she was beautiful and her beauty only grew when she interacted with students. He just had to stand back for a moment and take it all in.

All of a sudden the students were moving about the classroom. They were gathering white boards and markers and moving quickly and quietly to the carpet. Rey was standing in front of them at the Smart Board. Ben found a seat at one of the tables to watch and take it all in. Rey clicked on the board to wake it up.

"Ok, we are starting a new unit today, to get us ready, let's review multiplying with the area model. On your board, show me 53 X 67 using Area Model," she stated.

The students all quietly went to work on their white boards. Rey was looking around and making mental notes. She could see Andrew using traditional and she could see Nick starting to make lists of multiples. Jackie seemed like she wasn't sure where to start and kept erasing her board. After 2 minutes, she said to the class, "Boards up, done or not."

The students all held up boards, Ben noticed some of them were totally wrong. No one feared being judged or made fun of. He could see Rey scan the room, and she said, "Boards down," and they did. He noticed she didn't give any feedback, she just moved on. She turned to the board and showed the proper solution. Some kids said aloud, "ahhh!" realizing they used the wrong model, and some were still oblivious. She presented another problem and watched them work again.

When she finished she asked for whiteboards to be cleaned up and the students quickly transitioned to sitting back on the carpet. Rey started teaching them about multiplying mixed numbers using the area model. She would randomly interject students names to ensure everyone was listening. Her lesson lasted maybe 15 minutes total. She showed them a slide that looked like gibberish and they all got up to transition. Poe came in and sat down at the blue table shaped like a horse shoe.

Several students sat down with him and took their worksheets. Several students went to another table and sat down with Rey, they all had journals in hand. The last of the students were retrieving chromebooks and logging into a program, randomly scattered around the room. He sat between Rey and Poe trying to listen to both teachers. Poe was focused on two students at his table, reviewing basic multiplication using the area model with them. The rest of his students were working in pairs and checking in with him periodically. He turned his attention to Rey, who was sitting with 3 kids working on breaking down the lesson she had just taught into step by step instructions. The rest of the students at her table were giving her their journal every so often and she was giving check marks or asking them to try again. Ben took this opportunity to sit at Rey's table and see if he could help.

"I can check your problems," he said to the other 5 students not working so dependently with Rey. They started to bring their journals to him and he found this was the easy part. Interacting with these kids and helping them really just felt right. It felt even more right doing it next to Rey. She looked up to him and mouthed, "thank you!" and kept working with the small group. About 15 minutes later, he heard a small chime go off. The students instinctively got up, rotated centers, and got to work. The three students that Rey was working with were now working with Poe, the two students Poe was working with were on the computer, and Rey had 2 more in a small group with her. This continued on until Math was over.

"Line it up for Art," Rey spoke to the students. They wrapped up their last center and lined up at the door. The students followed Poe out the door and Rey sat down. "What did you think?" she asked Ben.

"That was the most efficient teaching I've ever seen," he replied.

"The students seemed to really like you," she responded, deflecting the compliment.

"Well I really liked them, too," he replied, blushing slightly.

"I have a couple of questions," he stated.

"Shoot!" said Rey, looking at him intently.

They spoke both and forth for a few minutes, Rey noticed when Ben spoke he looked at her. Not just made eye contact with her, but looked at her, saw her. There was an intensity in everything he does, even without meaning to. Rey wasn't sure if she loved it or felt intimidated by it, or both.


	4. Chapter 4: Monday Afternoon

The rest of the day flowed in a similar manner. The students always seemed to know what to do and where to go at transitions. They settled quietly and seemed actively engaged by Rey. The students volunteered questions and answers at each lesson. Social Studies was the longest lesson, about 15 minutes, before the activity that followed. Rey was not about being the center of attention. She wanted the students to own their learning. It was admirable.

After the last student left for the day, Rey sat down at the blue table. Ben sat next to her.

"So, what did you think?" She casually asked Ben.

"Wow," he replied, speechless, but realizing he sounded like a moron.

"That could have so many meanings," Rey laughed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I mean, the kids are great! You are incredible," he said, more intimately than he meant to.

"This class really is awesome," Rey stated, avoiding yet another compliment.

"So, I'm ready to jump in whenever you need me," Ben said. "Why don't we share this correcting?" He offered.

"Yeah! Most of this is already corrected, since I check so much of it before I have them pass it in, I just check off that it's done for accountability. If something is missing, and it's usually missing because they didn't write their name, they have to complete it Friday," she pushed a class list over to him, "So just label the top, and then check off each name as you find their sheet," she stated.

He did as he was told, realizing he likes to be told what to do by Rey. He quietly started checking off the students assignments. Every now and then he came across one with no name.

"What do you with these?" he asked.

"You can hang them right there, on the no name clips," she offered.

Duh. He felt stupid for asking and could feel his cheeks redden. If he had just looked around he would have found that. He silently scolded himself for asking a dumb question.

"What's on the docket for tomorrow?" he asked, casually.

"Well in math, we'll continue multiplying fractions, we'll develop some ideas for fantasy writing and the students will continue in their book clubs with a focus on theme," she answered, with authority.

"I'm looking forward to it," he said genuinely. He kept stealing looks at her while he was entering the work from today. Once, he looked up to see her, and found her looking back at him. His face turned red, his heart skipped a beat, and he looked down like a middle schooler who had been caught checking out the popular girl.

"So," Rey asked, "Are you from around here? I moved here after college." She offered.

"Yeah, I grew up locally, but I went away for high school, college, and the start of my adult life," he responded.

"Mysterious," Rey said, smirking at him.

"It's not all that mysterious," he replied. "I didn't get along great with the family, needed some time away from it, but in the end, I found my way back," He said with a smile.

"So, you have family around here," she pressed.

"Yes, it's just my mother and my uncle still here," he said, with a vague distance in his voice. "How about you?" he asked.

"I don't have any biological family," she replied, but quickly added, "Rose, Poe, and Finn have become my family. And Leia," she added. "Finn and I live together, but I really live mostly by myself, Finn and Poe are dating and Finn spends most of his time at Poes. Eventually they'll move in together. I'll have to find a new roommate. Where are you living?" she asked.

"Staying with my mother as of now, trying to settle in and find a place to buy. I'm waiting until after my student teaching, I'll buy a place after I get hired full time somewhere," He answered.

Rey cringed a little. She'd only been working with Ben a day, and she already can't picture what it is going to be like to work without him. His presence fills a room and their conversation seemed easy. She wanted it to be like this everyday moving forward.

"Well, it's quitting time," Rey said. "Go home! Get some rest. You must be exhausted," she added, like she could read his mind. "I'll see you in the morning?" she half asked, half said.

"I'm looking forward to it!" Ben replied, and he truly meant it. They walked to the parking lot together and she watched him get into his sleek, black Lexus. A little above the paygrade for a student teacher, she thought, as she climbed into her used Kia Soul. He pulled out, waving bye to Rey. She returned the wave and exhaled in a big way.


	5. Chapter 5: Week 2

Rey just wanted to relax after a trying week at school, but she couldn't get this Mr. Solo out of her head. The way he was endearing with the students, but strict at the same time was incredible for a new teacher. He knew exactly when to be soft and when to show his rigid side. Plus, his face and body and oh God, his hair. She could close her eyes and picture what it would feel like running through her fingers. She could imagine how it would smell, the scent wafting toward her nose gently as she ran her fingers delicately through his hair. Her eyes started to close and she felt a soft moan escape her lips.

She snapped her eyes open and was horrified with herself. How could she possibly be thinking of her student teacher in such a manner? She had to be more professional than that! She was mortified by the thoughts that seeped into her brain without her permission! She could not think of him like that any more! Ever.

Sunday night dragged on. Rey worked hard to keep Ben Solo out of her head, but it was certainly a fight within herself. His dreamy eyes and bulky shoulders kept appearing in her head without her permission.

She arrived extra early to school on Monday, she didn't sleep well and was looking for a distraction. When she pulled into the parking lot, she was surprised that the only other car there was a sleek, black Lexus. She half groaned and half smiled as she sauntered out of her car and into the school.

"Ben?" she questioned, as she entered the classroom, "What are you doing here?" she asked, more brash than she meant to.

"Well good morning to you too," he replied, smiling up from under his locks.

She could feel herself blush, "Good Morning," she hummed, "and really, why are you here so early?" she asked again.

"I was up, so I figured I'd come make myself useful," he responded. He had a pen in hand and was correcting some of the work leftover from last week.

"Wow, how incredibly helpful," she offered, already starting to scuddle around and get things prepped for the week. "How was your weekend?" she asked, nonchalantly.

"I've got to make some friends. I can't keep spending every weekend at home with my mother," he responded, rolling his eyes.

"Well, maybe next weekend, we can do something," she offered, feeling both bold and stupid, like a middle schooler talking to her crush.

She peeked over at him, feeling herself blush, and could see him smile, but he didn't respond.

"We don't have to!" she quickly added, "Just thought I'd try to help free you from your mother," she stammered out, feeling the redness flush the rest of her face. She quickly turned back to her work, hoping he hadn't seen her whole face turn red.

"No!" He almost yelled back. "I would like that," he said softly. "I really would," he added.

Just then, Rose barged into the room. "Good Morning," she sang to the both of them. "Have a good weekend?" she turned to Rey.

"Yeah, you know, nothing exciting," she replied. "You?"

"I had a hot date," she said, winking at Rey. "It was amazing, we're going out again tomorrow!"

"Rose Tico, spill!" Rey responded. She could feel Ben's eyes on her and realized her and Rose sounded like 12 year olds giggling over a boy. But she didn't care.

"I'll tell you all about it at lunch, what are you teaching in Writing today?" she asked. The focused returned to school and Ben continued to correct. He liked the way she giggled with Rose, showing her true colors. He smiled thinking about the fact that she wanted to hang out with him outside of school, too. Maybe this career change will end up being the best thing that ever happened to him.

Rey was thankful when the students arrived at school, because the focus was always on them. She didn't have to think about Ben Solo and his beautiful face or Rose on her hot date while the students were in front of her. After a solid week with them, Ben was becoming more and more comfortable. Rey knew he was going to be an amazing teacher. She had him for 12 weeks, 11 more. His last two weeks were a takeover, so he would do all the teaching. She wanted to gradually release more and more to him before then. Maybe one thing a week, starting next week, until he was ready for the takeover. He also had to have a visiting professor come in 3 times and watch him teach before the takeover. He was going to be amazing. She made a mental note to discuss this with him later.

Throughout the day, and the days that followed, Rey found herself stealing glances at Ben throughout the day. Sometimes, she felt his eyes on her too. He was intoxicating and she wasn't sure she would survive another 11 weeks with this man without jumping him in front of the students. But she knew she had to. She could maintain her professionalism. She had to.

"Rey," her thoughts were interrupted.

"Yes, Leia," she responded, snapping out of it.

"Can we talk in my office after school today?" Leia asked.

"Of course, I'll be there!" Rey replied. Nobody, kid or teacher, likes to be called to the principal's office. She squirmed in her seat, hoping she sounded calmer than she felt when replying.

Ben smiled at her, "Are you in trouble?" he asked her.

"I don't know! I hope not!" she replied, clearly flustered and worried.

"I was kidding," Ben got suddenly serious. "Can I tell you something?" he asked, in a small voice.

"Anything," Rey replied.

"Ok, I'm revealing a secret to you, and only because I think the cat might be out of the bag later, and I want you to hear it from me, promise you won't think any different of me?" He asked. She could sense the urgency in his eyes and pleading in his voice.

"Ok…." Rey responded tentatively. Not sure what in the world he might be revealing.

"Leia," he said, "Principal Organa," he corrected himself, "she… she…. She's my mother," he hung his head into his hands helplessly.


	6. Chapter 6: The Bar

Just as Ben had suspected, Leia told Rey about Ben being her son. She explained that he had just returned home and was in the final phases of his teaching certificate. She couldn't pass up the opportunity to try to keep her son close this time. She assured Rey there would be no conflict of interest and that the students and teachers at her school are her utmost priority. She offered Rey a chance to back out. Rey declined, maybe too quickly, and reassured Leia it was no big deal.

Her heart was exploding inside her of her. Where had Ben been? Why didn't she know Leia had a son? Does this mean Ben plans to leave town after he student teaches? Or could it mean the exact opposite? Rey had a million questions that might not ever be answered. And Leia waited until 4:00 on Friday to tell her. Leia said she wanted Rey to go home and process before she decided if she wanted to back out.

Rey stepped out of Leia's office and took a deep breath. She headed out to her car to return home and think about everything. When she got into the parking lot, she could see Ben, standing outside his car, worry deep set in his face.

"Rey, Rey," he called to her, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, you must think I'm a liar," he pleaded with her.

"I don't think you are a liar, I think you and your mother were trying to protect yourselves, although I'm not sure from what." she added.

"Rey, please," he said, "Let's go get a drink and I'll answer all your questions," he told her, as if he could read her mind.

"Ok, fair warning, I have a million of them," she said as she slid into her car, "Follow me," she yelled.

After the second beer, Rey was asking questions a bit more freely. She had already learned that Ben was a high profile Lawyer in NYC at a fancy law firm before just picking up and leaving one day. He had completed his coursework to become a teacher online and this was his last step. This explains his Lexus.

"But why, why did you and Leia not talk, why didn't I know about you?" she asked, motioning for one more round from the bartender.

"It's a long and complicated story for another time," he assured her. "Now that you know SO much about me, tell me more about you," He asked, vaguely.

"ME? I'm so boring. I grew up in the foster system, got a scholarship for college, got my degree and began teaching at Resistance Elementary under Leia, your mother, and never looked back," she said, summing it up quickly.

"That's all, huh," he asked, smirking over his glass at her.

"Yes," she said, hitting his arm playfully. "That's all," she offered. The bartender came over with their beers and the check, they both reached for it.

"I asked you to come to drinks," Ben said, "I'll get it this time," he offered, implying a next time.

"Does that mean I'll get it, next time?" she asked, hopeful.

"Is that what you want?" Ben asked, trepidatiously, "a next time?"

"Is that what you want?" She returned the question, staring at his beautiful golden brown eyes.

He offered her a warm smile. "You can't drive," he reported to her.

"Well neither can you!" she replied back.

"Of course I can, we're built a little differently," he tells her, standing up to make their height difference quite noticeable.

"Yes we are," she says, eyeing him up and down, a little more obviously that she intended to.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," he says.

"I can get an Uber," she responds, taking out her phone.

"Oh no, what if your uber is a creep and tries to take advantage of you? I'm bringing you home," he demands.

They walk out to his car in the lot in silence. He opens the door for her to get in. "Don't throw up in my car," he warns.

"Ben, I'm tipsy, not a college girl at my first frat party," she raises her eyebrows at him. He smiles at her and closes the door.

They drive to Rey's place with pleasant conversation. "This is me," she points a small single family, modest and charming. He pulls into the driveway.

"Is Finn home?" he asks?

"Doesn't look like it, he's probably at Poe's. The lights are off and I don't see his car," she says.

He gets out of the car to open her door. Once she's out, he's walking beside her. "You know, I can probably make it to my door," she says.

"Well what kind of gentleman would that make me?" he asks with a smile and offers his arm.

She takes it, unable to take her eyes off of him. They get to her door and she fumbles for her keys, unlocking the door and letting it open, but not willing to let go of his arm quite yet. She turns to look at him, desire in her eyes. "Thanks for the ride," she says, loosening her grip on his bicep, which was huge.

"Thanks for the night out," he smiles at her.

"Ben, don't tell your mom I got drunk, I mean tipsy, and you had to drive me home," she adds, seriously.

"Your secret is safe with me," he whispers into her eye, causing small goose bumps to raise all over her arms. She closes her eyes.

"Do you know how to get home from here?" She asks.

"I have a phone, Rey, I will find it," he jokes.

"Take my number, text me when you get home," she says, snatching his phone and programming herself in.

"I will," he says. Neither of them make a move to go for a few awkward seconds until Ben finally pulls himself away. "Talk to you soon," he adds.

"Can't wait," she replies, and she leans in the doorway and waits for him to get in his car and pull away.


	7. Chapter 7: The Text Exchange

Ben Solo: I'm home. I had a fun night with you.

Rey Kenobi: Thanks for the ride, I would have made it home! I had fun also.

Ben Solo: Your life is best not left to chance. I'll come by tomorrow and bring you back to your car.

Rey Kenobi: You don't have to do that. I can see if Finn or Rose will bring me.

Ben Solo: Oh. If you'd rather not see me tomorrow, that's fine.

Rey Kenobi: No! That's not what I meant. Of course I'd be happy to see you. Why don't you come around 11:00 and bring me back to my car. Then maybe we can get lunch?

Ben Solo: Are you still drunk?

Rey Kenobi: I wasn't drunk, I was tipsy. And I've had a bottle of water and some snacks, so no.

Ben Solo: And you still want to get lunch with me?

Rey Kenobi: Yes.

Ben Solo: See you tomorrow

Did he just use an emoji? Rey was feeling a lot bolder through text. She felt Ben's insecurity through his texts, but was a little too tipsy to try to negotiate that right now. Instead, she slid into bed and closed her eyes. She could tell she was aroused, just from the text exchange, but her eyelids drooped and she slipped off into sleep.

She woke up the next morning with butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't believe she was bold enough to ask him to lunch. It wasn't a date, exactly, but she still couldn't drop her nerves.

She reached for her phone to text Rose.

Rey Kenobi: Ben drove me home last night and we're getting lunch today.

Rose Tico: WHAT!? This is not enough information. What time?

Rey Kenobi: 11:00 he's coming to get me.

Rose Tico: Stay put, I'm coming over NOW!

About 10 minutes later Rose pulled into Rey's driveway and let herself into Rey's home. "Rey!" she called out.

"In here," Rey responded from the bedroom.

"Tell me everything," Rose demanded.

"There isn't much to tell," Rey said shyly. We got a drink after school yesterday and I had one too many, he drove me home, dropped me off and offered to take me back to my car later. I asked him to get lunch after that. It's nothing," Rey pleaded with Rose.

"Oh honey, it's not nothing. You've seen Ben Solo, right? It's not nothing. Has the word date been used?" She asked, seriously.

"No," Rey quickly answered, "it hasn't, because it's not a date," she paused, "but what am I going to wear?" she giggled and Rose dove into her sad excuse for a wardrobe.

"Does every outfit you own have a matching cardigan?" Rose asked, exasperated. "Do you ever dress NOT like an 80 year old teacher?"

"Hey!" Rey answered.

They heard the outside door open, "Rey?" she heard Finn ask.

"We're in here," Rose called out. "Thank God, I could use another set of eyes," she said.

Finn and Poe walked into Rey's room to see Rose waist deep in clothes.

"What is happening here," Poe asked.

"Rey has a date," Rose sang.

"WHAT?" the men answered in unison.

"Stop it!" Rey responded, clearly embarrassed and turning multiple shades of red. Poe, Finn, and Rose were all rooting in her closet now.

"Tell me ALL about it!" Poe smiled at her.

"IT'S WITH " Rose couldn't contain herself.

Both Finn and Poe turned to look at her in unison, mouth's agape.

"It's not really a date," Rey finally managed to speak words without being interrupted. "It's lunch, and a ride back to my car," she responded.

"Where is your car?" Poe asked.

"At the bar they went to together last night," Rose smirked.

""Finn, what about this," Poe asked.

"Seems formal for a lunch date," Finn added.

"NOT A DATE," Rey yelled, a little louder than intended. After another half hour of her friends rummaging through her closet before they pulled together a nice pair of jeans, a cold shoulder top and a pair of flats. Rose helped her apply very limited makeup, per Rey's request. Then Rey shooed them away. It was 10:45, Ben would be by soon. Rey felt the butterflies in her stomach and wondered if Ben felt anything similar.


	8. Chapter 8

At 10:00 Ben stepped out of shower, rock hard, despite the relief he had not been able to deny himself in the shower. He couldn't get Rey out of his head. She was consuming his every minute. He had barely slept all night thinking about this lunch today. He didn't want to call it a date, because Rey hadn't. But he was desperate for it to be a date. He chose jeans and a black tee, he didn't want to seem to date-y by choosing a button down. He threw his leather jacket over it, figuring it would dress his tee up if he were underdressed. He got in his car, took a deep breath, and headed towards Rey's house.

He pulled up at 10:55, he could see that Rose's car and Poe's car were in the driveway. He felt relief that even though her friends had come home, she was letting him take her to the car. He parked the car and hopped out to go to the door and get her, but she came out while he was walking up.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hi," he replied, not able to take his eyes off her. "You look stunning," he said, mouth slightly agape.

"Well, it did take Rose, Finn, and Poe 45 minutes to pick the outfit," she said. Ben felt his face flush with redness. She had told her friends and they had helped her pick her outfit. It was feeling more date-ish by the minute.

Once they settled into the car, Ben cleared his throat so his voice wouldn't squeak like a prepubescent boy. "Where would you like to get lunch?" he asked her.

"Ummmm, I was thinking of this little place, it's a diner, they have the best burgers in town," she said. "But we can do whatever you want!" She added cheerily.

"Burgers sound great, show me the way," he smiled at her, his heart beating 1,000 beats per second.

She barked out directions for about 10 minutes before they reached the diner. It was out in a dead part of town and it wasn't very busy. Ben was glad for the privacy, and to hopefully be in a place where they wouldn't see any colleagues, or students for that matter.

They walked in and were seated. They both picked up their menus and started to scan. Rey put hers down within a minute. "I always get the same thing here, I don't even know why I bother to look," she smiled at Ben.

"Oh, you're quite a regular here, huh?" he asked.

"Actually, I am!" she said. "When I was doing my Masters I spent a lot of time here, writing my papers and doing my research," she added.

Their conversation flowed easily through the rest of the lunch. Easier than he thought it might. He wasn't usually outgoing or chatty. He was able to relate to the kids better than adults, which is why he went into teaching. He typically found social outings tedious. Not this, this was different.

When the check came, they both reached for it. "Benjamin Solo, last night you told me I could get the next one," she said. "Plus, I asked you on this date today," she added. Then immediately went red in the face. "I didn't mean that, the word, date," she said, quickly.

"Oh," Ben said, dejectedly. "We can split it?" he offered.

"No, I insist," she said, "Ben, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I can see your demeanor has changed," she said.

"No, no, that's not it," he said, feelings his shoulders slump and trying to sit up straighter.

"It's not that I called our lunch a date?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Not entirely," he started, how can he word this, he paused to choose his words carefully, "I was glad when you called it a date," he settled on, now taking his turn with red cheeks. He looked away, not being able to meet her eyes to see her reaction.

"You….you were glad?" she asked, he thought he might hear hope in her voice.

"Yes, " he answered.

"You wanted this to be a date," she said to herself more than asking him.

But he answered anyway, "I did, but I didn't want to pressure you. I know there's a lot to take into consideration, me being your student teacher, my mother being your boss, me being older than you," he wished he could make himself shut up.

"Ask me," she interrupted.

"What?" he said.

"Ask me," she said again.

He paused, took a breath, and looked at her, almost losing his nerve, "Rey, would you like to go out on a date with me? Soon? Like tomorrow?" he asked.

"Benjamin Solo, yes I would. Pick me up at 7:00," she answered with a flirty smile. Ben's face cracked into a smile as well.

The next day at school, he was worried it might be awkward. They had lunch the day before and were going on tonight on their real first date. He arrived early, per usual, but more anxious than usual. He walked in, visibly shaken.

"Good Morning, Rey," he announced, smiling at her like he was melting inside, hoping it wasn't coming across as dumb.

"Good Morning, Mr. Solo," she said, rather suggestively, he thought, and she batted her eye lashes at him to boot.

"You better be careful batting your lashes like that," he said, "Or the kids are going to know something is up," he cautioned.

"Oh," she feigned ignorance. "Is something up?" she smiled shyly, looking him dead in the eyes.

He could only hold her eyes for a moment, smile at her, and then go about his business. Throughout the day he caught her staring at him quite a few times, which also meant she had caught him.

Rey had left school right away, as had Ben. He wanted to get home and jump in the shower and get ready for his date. It would be torture waiting around until 7:00 to get her. He ran the shower hot and jumped in. He let his mind wander. Rey typically wore dresses and cardigans or slacks and cardigans at work. But seeing her in those tight jeans and her shoulders exposed at lunch on Sunday, he saw a whole new side of her. It perfectly complimented her personality. Sexy, but understated. Gorgeous, but humble.

He took himself in his hands, again, for the second time this week. He would have preferred not to, but he couldn't resist the thought of her. He pictured her walking toward her, slowly taking her clothes off. He started to rub slowly, but quickened his pace as his thoughts wandered. When he pictured her naked, he knew his relief was coming. A few more short and hard pumps and he was spilling into his shower.

He finished up his routine and sat on his couch. He was ready by 5:45 and just had time to kill. He tried to do some work, but couldn't keep his mind on the task. Finally, it was time to leave.

He was almost running to his car. He finally arrived outside of Rey's house, gathered his courage, and knocked on the door.


	9. Chapter 9: The Date

"Wow," she heard Ben say when she answered the door, more under his breath than to her. She had on a dress, casual yet it hugged her body in all the right places. It had a low back and he could see the toned muscles of her shoulders.

"Hi," she said, quietly, looking up through her eye lashes.

"H-h-Hi," he stammered, nervously back to her. "You, you look beautiful," he told her, eyes wide.

"Thank you," she smiled at him, "You look very handsome, as well," she said. She noted the way his black button down accentuated the muscles in his biceps and he had slicked his hair back slightly. He had the same leather jacket he wore to lunch over his arm. She could see pink rising into his cheeks. "So, where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," he replied with a big grin on his face.

They drove in amicable, albeit slightly awkward silence. He pulled into, of all places, the public library. She let out a giggle. "Are we at the library?" she asked, an uneasy smile on her face.

"Don't underestimate it yet," he offered. He parked the car and they got out. He held his arm out to her and she took it. The contact making her shutter.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"Oh, no," she blushed.

They walked up to the library and he opened the door for her. "Ben, what are we doing here," she whispered, instinctually.

He pointed to a sign that read, "Meet Christopher Paolini".

"Oh my goodness!" she felt herself fangirling a litte. When she looked up at him he was smiling, a big goofy grin.

"Is Christopher Paolini really here?" she exclaimed. "I don't have my book! How did you know?"

He stopped for a moment and pulled her copy of Eragon, from her classroom, out of his messenger bag, "Here," he handed the book to her. "He really is here and I pay attention," he said.

She was actually speechless. She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with thanks and admiration. This was the perfect first date.

She was almost skipping back to his car, her giddiness was adorable. She was rambling on and on, her copy of Eragon clutched tightly to her chest. "That was amazing," she said. "Thank you so much for that perfect first date," she smiled.

"Oh we're not done, it's dinner time," he said.

"Oh Ben, you've already done so much, we don't need to get dinner, too," she said.

"I know we don't need to, but I want to," he added.

"Well, I never say no to food," she added. She was so peppy and he didn't know why it turned him on so much.

He drove her to a relatively nice steak house in town and handed her his arm again, she pushed it down and took his hand instead. Again, the contact made his skin heat up even though the air was chilly. He could feel the flush in his cheeks. "I hope you are hungry," he said as they entered the restaurant, hand in hand, Ben not even believing this was happening.

"Ben Solo, I am always hungry," she replied. For some reason, when she said his whole name, it did something to his insides, flooded them with warmth and arousal. He could feel himself pushing into his jeans and willed himself to calm down.

They had a marvelous dinner, he was impressed by her ability to eat. Not that Ben had been on a ton of first dates, but even the small amount he had been on, he knew his date usually ordered a salad a picked. Rey ordered a T-Bone and ate it clean.

Once he demanded to pay the bill, insisting since he had asked her out this time, they got back into his car. Neither showing any interest in the date ending.

"Ben," Rey said, quietly.

"Yes?" he answered, with a soft eagerness in his voice.

"This was absolutely perfect," she said. Then, she leaned over to him, her eyes wide. She hesitated for a second, always second guessing herself.

In her moment of hesitation, he couldn't take it anymore, Ben put his hand under her chin, to tip her face up and closed the gap that was left between them in the car. His lips softly pressed themselves into her and she placed her hand on the back of his head, deepening the kiss as she did and taking small fistfull of his hair into her hands. He gave a small moan at that moment, and his eyes snapped open, obviously embarrassed.

Rey reluctantly pulled away while Ben's cheeks turned pink, then red, then crimson. "Rey," he started, clearly not sure how to apologize for moaning at her.

Instead of listening to him attempt an apology, she grabbed his head and kissed him again, harder this time. He paused for a second before he entangled himself in her. When they finally pulled apart again, breathless and panting like teenagers in a car, Rey smiled at Ben and Ben let out what can only be described as a giggle. Which sent Rey into a giggling tizzy, and they were both laughing heartily before they knew it.

Ben drove Rey back to her house and walked her to the door. When they got there, they could see Poe, Finn, and Rose run away quickly from the window. Rey rolled her eyes and laughed, "Sorry about them," she offered.

"Rey," Ben stated, standing in front of her doorway, "I had a really nice time and I'd like to see you again, but if you didn't, or don't want to see me again, I promise I won't make it awkward at school," he said, eyes down.

Instead of answering him, she got on her tippy toes, reached up for his shoulders, and kissed him, prodding him so her tongue could gain entrance to his mouth. She pulled away and said, "How about Friday night?"

He couldn't even answer her, he could only watch her walk into the house and stumble back to his car like a small child on Christmas. His face must have shown how dumbfounded he was and he smiled all the way back to his apartment.


	10. Chapter 10: Date 2

Rey felt like she was floating when she sauntered into her apartment and despite trying to play it off cool with her friends, she was beaming.

"TELL US EVERYTHING," Rose essentially screamed into her face. Poe was still at the window, watching Ben go back to his car.

"Rey, what did you do to him? He looks ridiculously happy. I'm not sure I've ever seen Ben Solo smile?" He asks no one in particular.

"Well, he smiles all the time," Rey said back to him, "And, he took me to meet Christopher Paolini at the library, and he bought me steak, like real steak, and he kissed me," she said, day dreamy, like she was a love struck teenager.

"Is he a good kisser?" Finn asked

"Did you see his dick?" Rose asked.

"ROSE!" Rey yelled back at her.

"What, a girl can try to live vicariously through her best friend, can't she? He's a big guy, I just wondered…" she thankfully didn't finish her thought.

"He was a perfect gentleman," Rey said to Rose.

"Well that's no fun," Rose pouted.

"Are you going to see him again?" Finn asked her.

"Yes, on Friday night, and I can't wait," Rey said, smiling like an idiot.

Finn and Poe shot each other a look.

"Rey, you seem so happy, happier than I think I've ever seen you," Finn said, trepidatiously.

"I am happy, I have the best friends, the perfect job, and I have a date to look forward to," Rey offered, "Does one need anything else?"

"A big dick," Rose added, with a smile.

"I just want you to be careful," Finn added. "You know, he works in your classroom for 12 weeks, what if it goes south, what if you lose interest?" Finn added. It made Rey mad, but she knew Finn was just looking out for her.

"Finn, I know, we're taking it slow and we are making sure it will work before we dive in," she said, sounding confident, but secretly squirming as Finn voiced aloud all her most insecure feelings.

The next day at school, Rey was there in the morning, a smile plastered on her face and she kept reminiscing to her date the night before. Ben came in quietly, "Good Morning, Rey," he said, she could hear his smile.

"Good Morning, Ben," she responded, a smile still plastered on her face.

The week went by agonizingly slowly. Rey and Ben couldn't stop sneaking glances at each other throughout the work week. Otherwise, the week went by smoothly, despite what Finn had told her.

"I'll pick you up at 7:00?" Ben asked Rey as they walked to the parking lot on Friday afternoon.

"Make it 6:30," Rey said, "It's been a week and I'm eager to be out with you," she added, coyly, smiling up through her lashes.

"I can't wait," he said, a big smile donning his face.

Ben went back to his apartment and got ready quickly. He had planned dinner tonight and then nothing else, seeing where the night might take them. He was taking her to The Cantina, a restaurant he knew from growing up. It was in the next town over. It was a risk, it was an old family friend who owned the joint, but he knew it was the kind of dinner she would like.

When he arrived at her house, he knocked on the door and anxiously awaited her presence. When the door opened, Ben couldn't believe how lucky he was. Rey emerged, beautiful, in a high waisted floral skirt and three quarter length blouse. It was understated and gorgeous. Rey was incredible. He recognized, in this moment, how privileged he was. He not only got to learn from the most amazing teacher, but he got to date her as well. This beautiful enigma of a woman chose him to date. He was rendered speechless.

She walked to his car with a wiggle in her bottom. Once he came to his senses, he ran ahead of her to open her car door. She gracefully slid into the passenger seat. He closed the door and ran around to his door.

They arrived at The Cantina about 25 minutes later. "Rey, prepare yourself. An old family friend owns the place and I'm not sure if she will be here or not," he said.

"Ok," Rey mused, wondering what that could even mean.

"BENJAMIN SOLO," he heard, not even all the way out of his car yet.

"Hey Maz," he said with a wave.

"REY KENOBI?" Maz asked, with more surprise than she had called to him.

"Hi Maz," Rey squealed and ran up to the old woman to hug her. She looked back and saw Ben's jaw, slack.

"What are you two doing here together?" Maz asked, ushering the two into The Cantina without missing a beat.

"Um, she's my date?" Ben more asked than told Maz.

"Oh! Oh!" Maz exclaimed.

"Rey, how do you know Maz?" Ben turned to Rey and asked.

"Um, I worked here part time while I was doing my masters," she said. "I should have told you when we pulled in, but you were going on about 'an old family friend,' " Rey smiled up at him.

They sat and ordered, both immediately knowing what they wanted, as they were familiar with the place.

"Benjamin Solo, Rey Kenobi, I don't know which one of you to threaten. DON'T HURT EACH OTHER," she yelled, before running away.


	11. Chapter 11: The Past Reveals Itself

Rey thought the date was going well. She was comfortable being at The Cantina. She was surprised when Ben pulled in, but also thrilled to see Maz again. And she had 9,000,000 questions about Ben's past.

"Ben, I am having a great time. Can we continue this by going somewhere we might be able to talk? I have so many questions about your past and would like to share some information about mine too, if you're interested," Rey asked.

"Yeah, we can either go to the beach or maybe to your house?" Ben added.

"Finn and Poe are there right now, let's go park at the water and talk," Rey said, she loved the water. Growing up in the desert made her appreciate the ocean so much more.

They got back into Ben's car and he drove them to the water, he parked the car and they sat for a second.

"Ben, tell me about your past with Maz, I have more questions than I can even fathom voicing," she said, smiling up at him.

"Ok, well she was a great friend of my mothers when I was growing up. She helped raise me, essentially," Ben said.

She looked at him, eyeing him, encouraging him to divulge more.

"Well, my parents, growing up, they were," he paused, trying to fund the right words, "absent a lot," he settled on. "My mother, always the sophophile. She was away, learning, lecturing, traveling, she did a book tour when I was 10? 11? And wasn't around for 2 years. My father, Han Solo, he was a pilot. Gone for weeks, months, on end. Flying. When I started acting out, they didn't know what to do with me. I was eager for their attention, and they were eager for their careers. They sent me to my Uncle's house. It was close by, but it wasn't the same. They came around, every so often, but they actively chose their careers over me. It was a tough pill to swallow. So, as soon as I got the chance, I took off. Moved across the country. Went to law school as far away from them as I could. I got into a law firm run by an atrocious man who took me under his wing. He preyed on my vulnerability and turned me into something I didn't want to be. One day, I got sick of it and left. I had been secretly taking classes, so it was a quick cross country trip to finish my practicum," he said. All in one breath. He finally exhaled. "Wow, I'm sorry," Ben finished.

"No no, please don't be," Rey said, "thank you for feeling safe enough to tell me all that," she said.

"Tell me about your past," he encouraged.

"Ok, well I already told you, I grew up in foster care. I was bounced around, foster family to foster family, some were ok, some were not ok," she paused here and took a deep breath. "My last and longest placement was with a man, named Unkar Plutt, he was awful. I was with him from 14-18. I kept my head down and worked my ass off, I was granted a full scholarship at the local university here, so the moment I turned 18, I moved out, couch surfed the rest of my senior year, and moved out here," she said.

"How did you end up in the foster care system," Ben asked her.

"Ummm, my parents, they didn't want me. They were addicts, they left me a firehouse when I was 4, no explanation. I read in the local paper they both died a few years later," she said. She was nervous to look up and make eye contact. It was a heavy piece of information. She knew it, that was why she shared it with so few people. Rose, Finn, and Poe were really the only three who knew about her tumultuous past. And now Ben.

"Rey," he said, nothing more intelligent coming to his lips, "I'm so sorry," he added.

"Don't be, that's why I don't tell people, I don't need pity," she said, kind of aggravated.

"I don't pity you," he said, "I just wish you never had to endure such awfulness, and I'm impressed, by how far you've come, all on your own," he said.

"Ben, I have to tell you, I understand you felt abandoned by your parents, and I;m glad you are taking this second chance with them, but it really does infuriate me that you had them all along and chose not to communicate with them, it's hard for me to understand," she said, knowing she was putting herself in dangerous territory.

"I'm not asking you to understand," he told her flatly. "You asked for my story and I gave it to you. I'm not asking that you have the same emotional response to it that I did," he said, in a low voice.

"Ok," she responded, "You're right. You didn't ask me to feel empathy and I didn't mean to make you feel bad," she said.

"Maybe we should cool it for the night," he said, putting the car in reverse to take her home, "I think we both have a lot of big emotions to process," he said.

"Yeah, sure," she replied, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. This was all anyone ever did, was abandon her. She knew she was not worth sticking around for, but she had hoped Ben might be different. She was going to stuff those tears down, she couldn't let Finn win this one.


	12. Chapter 12: The Fallout

As soon as her door closed and Ben pulled away, she retreated to her room. Poe and Finn were both asleep in Finn's room, so she was alone, which she was thankful for. She buried her head into her pillow and allowed the tears to flow. She should be better about filtering and not saying every damned thing that came to her mind, but she couldn't, or she didn't, she's not sure which. She felt both stupid for admonishing him and mad that he did what he did.

The more she cried and thought about Ben's situation, the angrier she became. But not with Ben, with herself. He bared his soul to her, and she got the impression he was a private man. He trusted her with his family drama. And who was she to decide how it felt to be left behind by his parents? She knew what it was to feel second best. Her parents chose drugs over her. And his parents chose their careers over him. Just because they were still around doesn't mean that that was any easier to stomach. She felt awful for the way she reacted to him.

She grabbed her phone.

Rey Kenobi: Ben. I'm so sorry. I have so much more to say to you than I can write in a text.

Ben Solo: …

Rey Kenobi: I don't know who I think I am deciding how you get to feel about your parents choosing their careers over you. I was so selfish and so cruel to you. All you did was trust me and I betrayed you.

Ben Solo: Slow down. Let's get breakfast tomorrow and chat more. I'll pick you up at 8:00?

Rey Kenobi: Ok. I'm sorry. See you then.

Ben tossed and turned all night. He didn't get much sleep. He was fluctuating between livid at the way Rey had responded and livid at the life she had lived. If he had made any number of different choices he might have been able to find her sooner, help her, protect her. But she diminished his feelings. The therapy he'd recently been attending told him that no one got to diminish his feelings. He did what he was supposed to do and actively ended the conversation to take a cool down period.

When his phone buzzed about an hour later and he saw that it was Rey, he was trying to think of something to say to her, but he could sense her anxiety. He tried his best to calm her down and to reassure her they would revisit it in the morning.

The morning took forever to come along. The night seemed to take 72 hours to pass. He looked a mess when he finally got himself out of bed around 7:00. He jumped in the shower to try to revitalize himself a little before he saw Rey. He looked better afterwards, still not great. He threw on a black T-shirt and some jeans and got ready to pick Rey up.

"You know," she smiled at him when she came out of her door, "I have a car. I could always meet you somewhere," she told him, matter of factly.

"But then I wouldn't be able to talk with you and hold your hand while I drive," he smiled back her.

She felt a bit better after that and after he took her hand on the drive. He pulled into a breakfast joint a few minutes later and they walked inside and took a booth. "Ben," she started, "I'm so sorry," is all she could come up with.

"For what?" he asked, but not condescendingly,"for speaking your mind? For expressing yourself? For telling me your story and how it impacted you?" he said, "You don't have to be sorry for feeling the way you feel," He said, kind of sadly.

"Ben," she said, taking a minute to gather her composure, "I have no right to feel mad at you for how you're feeling. My parents chose drugs over me. Your parents chose careers over you, one isn't better than the other. You were abandoned the same way I was. If anything I'm jealous, because I would do anything to have a second chance with my parents. You could still be ignoring them and I wouldn't be justified," she sputtered all at once.

He paused for a moment and then reached across the table to take her hand, "Rey, you had to go through unimaginable things as a kid. Things I can't even fathom. I was privileged to get to go to my uncles when I was discarded by my parents. And I was privileged to get to move across the country and I am privileged to be where I am now, here with you. You had to bust your ass and fight off awful people to get where you are. You asked me about my past and I was hesitant to share, and I suppose that was justified. I should have kept it to myself to spare your feelings," he added.

"No!" she almost shouted, "No, Ben. That's not what I want. I want to know you, all of you, more of you. I was so afraid after I was so stupid last night that you would just be done with me. And I know this is new but I don't want to lose you in my life," she said, very brazenly and with more confidence than she felt.

"Rey," he added, with a smile, "I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, for at least 9 more weeks, and let's see where things take us after that," he smiled at her and held on tight to her hand.

"Yeah," she replied to him, "I like the sound of that," she smiled back.


	13. Chapter 13: Ben's Last Day

The next nine weeks crawled by. Rey and Ben knew they couldn't fathom going any further in their relationship until Ben's student teaching was over. The weeks could not have gone slower. Ben and Rey saw each other outside of school every weekend for dates, but neither of them tried to take their relationship to the next level, physically, while Ben was working in Rey's classroom.

But today, today, this Friday, this was Ben's last day of student teaching. Rey was giddy with excitement. She arrived earlier than usual at school with a huge smile on her face. She and her class had planned a secret party for the afternoon and she wanted to get everything in order before Ben arrived. She was practically vibrating with excitement.

Ben arrived at his normal time, which was early for everyone else.

"Good Morning, Rey, " she heard his voice deep and resonating in her chest.

"Good Morning, Mr. Solo," she replied, eyeing him like he was a piece of meat, a thick cut, hefty piece of meat.

"Rey, don't tease me, not here," he said, trying to sound serious but she could see the slight pull of his lips and the twinkle in his eye.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Solo," Rey repeated, a smile on her face.

"Ben!" They heard from the doorway, seeing Poe and Finn outside. "What's the celebratory plan after school?" Finn asked.

Rey jumped in, "Let's hit Dive In, that's where Ben and I had our first drink together," Rey said, more mushy than she meant to.

"Ok, Ew, but yes!" Poe added.

The morning proceeded normally for Rey and Ben. Rey kept stealing glances at Ben, it was rather distracting, she thought to herself, to have him in her space like this. When the kids went to lunch and recess, she had Ben walk them down and they begged him to have lunch with them, because it was part of the plan.

Rey set the room up with the banner the kids made. She put out the food she had hidden in the teacher's room, and she put out the scrapbook the kids had put together. Each kid had contributed a page with their favorite memory or a well wish, some included pictures. It was very sweet.

Ben walked the kids back up from recess to a huge surprise! The kids were yelling and gleeful and it was chaotic and beautiful. For the most part the kids smiled and played and laughed and it was fun. Then towards the end, it got messy. The students presented Ben with the scrapbook they made and he sat with it. He turned every page and she could see wet gathering in the corner of his eyes, which in turned made tears well up in Rey's eyes.

"Mr. Solo," a shy girl named Madison stepped up to him.

"Yes, Madison," he responded.

"I'm just really going to miss you," she said and wrapped her tiny arms around his legs. Rey couldn't stop a few tears from falling. Knowing how much the students loved Ben truly made her feelings even stronger.

The day ended, the kids giving their final goodbyes and hugs to Ben on their way

out, jabbering about how they will miss him. Rey leaned against the door jamb and watched the kids show Ben their love. Tears still welled in her eyes and her heart growing exponentially for this man. In this moment, Rey took a minute to admit to herself that she was truly in love with Ben Solo. She knew she could never tell him, she had only known him 3 months, and they hadn't even had sex! But she knew it. She knew it in her depth and in her core. There was no turning back and no denying it. The tears were coming for a whole new reason now.

Ben and Rey picked up the classroom together, silently.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, once they had everything picked up.

"Yes, I am," she said, meaning so many things at once.

They arrived at the bar and Finn, Poe, and Rose were already there. They had snagged a table in the back. Rey and Ben joined them.

"Happy final day of student teaching!" Rose squealed to Ben. "What's next?" she asked casually.

"I'm not sure," Ben said, "I've been applying for jobs and I actually have a few interviews lined up," Ben replied, just as casually.

"Yeah," Rey added, "He has one at Rise Elementary, The Jedi Academy, and Rebel Elementary as well," she explained.

"I also have one at Empire Elementary," he added.

Rey paused, "What?" she asked, "I didn't know that," she added, quietly. "Isn't Empire Elementary like 2 ½ hours away?" she clarified.

"Yeah," Ben said, "It is, but it's just an interview. I need to keep my job opportunities open. If given the choice, I'd stay right here with you guys, but that's not an option right now," he added.

"Yeah, of course," Finn said, trying to break through some of the tension that had just built up, "We'll miss you though, " he said, "If we can manage to get through these last 3 weeks of school unscathed," he added lightheartedly.

They all laughed, but Rey excused herself. "I'm just going to step outside, I need some air," she said to the group.

Ben watched her go, "I'll be right back," he told them and followed her out.

"Rey!" he called to her. "Rey!" she turned to face him, tears in her eyes again. She didn't mean to cry.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to ruin your night, go back, have fun, we can talk later," she said through her sobs. "I don't even know why I'm crying, I think I've had too much to drink, and the whole day was kind of emotional, I'm a mess, leave me here, I've already ordered an uber," she told him.

"Rey, please," is all he managed to get out, "Please," he said again, quieter and more desperate. "Don't walk away from me right now," he said.

"Ben, go, enjoy your night, we can talk tomorrow," she said, a little calmer as her Uber pulled in.

Ben watched her climb into her Uber and watched the Uber drive away. He didn't know what to do or where to go. The sight of her walking away from him was too much. The feelings of abandonment were coming close to the surface, as much as he didn't want that. He was trying to suppress them, but he was feeling too weak, too alone. He climbed into his car and drove back to his place. He managed to get his legs to walk him inside and he collapsed in his bed, not even bothering to take off his clothes. He let his tears fall. This seemed so crazy, over an interview, but he knew it was more than that. He didn't tell her about it. He was afraid it would bring up her feelings of abandonment. And by trying to save her from that, he made her feel it even stronger. He felt himself cycling into a dark place that he hadn't been in many years. He didn't know how to save himself from it. The tears spilled until they couldn't any more and he was left with anger. He screamed into his bed and pounded on the mattress, but it wasn't enough. He got up off the bed and grabbed whatever was closest to him, it happened to be a black vase, and hurled it into the wall. That did make him feel a bit better. He crumbled back onto the bed and cried himself into a restless sleep with thoughts of Rey's back walking away from him to remind himself that he's not worthy of her.


	14. Chapter 14: Don't Abandon Me

Rey woke up covered in dried, salty, tears and it took her a second to figure out why. She vaguely remembered the way last night played out. Ben had an interview, so far away, that he had hidden from her. He was planning to leave her, just like her parents had. Just like everybody does. She knew she had to face him today, but wasn't sure where she was going to draw strength to do that. She looked at her phone and saw 23 text messages, but none of them were from Ben. Poe, Finn, and Rose, sure, but none from Ben.

She was thankfully alone in the house. Poe and Finn must have gone to Poe's house last night. She texted her friends to tell them she was alright and alive. Then she hovered over Ben's name.

Rey Kenobi: Ben, let's talk.

She finally decided on, even though she knew it wasn't much it ought to get the conversation started. After he didn't respond and 10 minutes had passed, she tried again.

Rey Kenobi: Ben, I'm serious. I need to talk to you about this.

Another 20 minutes went by and Rey was starting to panic.

Rey Kenobi: Ben. Please. Answer me. Please.

She had resorted to begging. She decided she would jump in the shower and see if that would help pass the time. When she got out, got dressed, and checked her phone, she saw nothing.

She resorted to an old fashioned phone call. It rang and rang and went to voicemail. She tried again, nothing. She tried a third time, nothing again. She was in a slight panic at this point. She had been trying to reach him for an hour and a half now and couldn't get through. She sat around for another half hour and fluctuated between staring at her phone screen and calling Ben to no avail. She couldn't take it any longer. And then it hit Rey, she had no idea where Ben lived.

20 minutes of staring at Leia Organa's number later, she finally hit the call button. She was not looking forward to this conversation.

It rang twice before she heard the answer, "Hello?"

" ? Hi, it's Rey. Rey Kenobi from school," she said, gnawing on her fingernails.

"Rey? Is everything ok?" she asked, clearly startled by the 10am phone call on a Saturday.

"Yes, I think so," she said.

"What can I do for you?" Leia asked.

"Um, this sounds crazy, but I'm wondering if you knew Ben's address?" Rey asked, with nerves flowing out with every word.

"Um Rey, I'm not sure I'm allowed," she said.

"I know I know, I knew it was a long shot, but we kind of had a fight last night and I can't get in touch with him and I've been trying for 2 ½ hours," Rey spilled not knowing anything but the truth.

"What? Ok Rey, stay calm, I'm texting you his address, and please Rey, text me when you find him, or more importantly if you don't," Leia said, desperation in her voice.

"Will do, Mrs. Organa, thank you so much," Rey hung up quickly and booked it out to her car.

She knew the roads well and drove quickly to Ben's apartment complex. She busted through the halls until she got to his apartment. She started banging ruthlessly on his door.

Ben awoke with a start. His head was throbbing and he had dried tears staining his face. Why was his head pounding? Was that his head? Nope. There was someone pounding on his door. He got out of bed and stepped on something sharp.

"FUCK" he called out, remembering that he had broken a vase last night and now he was bleeding from his foot. He stumbled to the door in last nights clothes, blood dripping from his foot, sleep and tears making his face a mess. Who even knew where he lived?

"BEN! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR" he heard, and he knew the voice, the accent. It was Rey.

He pulled the door open to see Rey, livid, hands on her hips, staring back at him.

"BEN!" she screamed and then gave him a once over, "Ben," she said, significantly softer this time. "Ben, are you ok?" all her anger fading away clearly and being replaced by worry. He could see it in her eyes.

"Rey," he started, "You should go, you shouldn't see me like this," he said, in barely a whisper. He was ashamed of his state and feeling shamed by her abandonment last night.

"No," Rey said, confidence brimming in her voice, "I'm not leaving," she said and she let herself in. She immediately found her way to the bathroom and grabbed the supplies she needed. She pushed him into a chair and cleaned his foot and bandaged it up. Ben could only watch her in awe. This woman, this fierce woman, just barrelled into his apartment and is currently taking care of him. In this single moment, he knew. He knew he was in love with Rey Kenobi. He had felt moments of it before, he had thought it deep inside him before, but he had never felt it so outwardly. He teared up at the just the thought.

"Did I hurt you," she asked, "I'm sorry, I need to text your mom, Ben what happened here?" she blabbed all at once.

"My mom?" is what he got stuck on.

"I had to figure out where you lived when you ignored all my texts and phone calls for hours this morning," Rey said, eyeing him while she texted Leia.

"Oh right," he answered, quiet, "Rey, we need to talk about last night," he said.

"I know, that is why I texted you and called you a billion times," she said, matching his low volume.

"I'll go first," he said. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about the interview. I know I should have. I was nervous about your response. I need to take every interview I can get right now. I recognize I made a mistake by hiding it from you," he paused, unsure of how to say the next part without appearing weak to her, "But Rey, when you turned your back to me and left in that Uber, I broke," he said. "Watching you walk away from me was hard, and I know I might be telling you too much right now and scaring you away, and I know I've only known you 3 months, but Rey, I can't watch you walk away from me, I can't," he stopped, trying to breathe in and out so he didn't break down and sob hysterically.

Rey got up quietly and walked over to him, she perched next to him on the couch, she took his hand in hers. His eyes were wide as he watched her go through these motions.

"Benjamin Solo," she said to him, "I'm not going anywhere, I am right here," she kissed his hand. Once she placed his hand down on her lap she added, "Ben, I felt the same way. When you didn't tell me about your interview, I immediately went to the place where you were leaving me, walking away to a new life and new job that you didn't want me to be a part of," she said. "I don't want to lose you, either, 3 months or not, I can feel that this is real," she said. She had to fight to keep the three little words from spilling out of her mouth, but she shoved them down and instead, laid a deep hard kiss on Ben Solo's luscious lips.


	15. Chapter 15: The Interviews

Chapter 15 : The Interviews

Ben has been preparing for his, now 5, interviews over the last week. He had two on Monday, two on Tuesday, and the final one on Wednesday. Monday morning he strolled up to Rise Elementary feeling prepared. However, it was his first ever teaching interview and he was fresh out of college. He fumbled over what he wanted to say and sounded like a greenhorn. He knew he had blown that interview, but it wasn't his first choice anyway. He went on to the Jedi Academy later that day. This was a private school, and he knew it wasn't his first choice, but beggars can't be choosers. He needed a job. He felt more confident after this interview, his answers were more refined and direct.

He want to bed exhausted that night, but geared up for day 2. His morning interview was at Rebel Elementary. He was excited for this one. It was an ideal location to stay close to Rey and it had a good reputation. He was feeling glad that this was the third interview, and not the first.

When Ben entered the room, there were 8 people in the room. 8! His last two had 3 or 4 people. Needless to say, he was intimidated.

"Good Morning," the principal greeted Ben.

"Good Morning, Principal Holdo," Ben replied.

"I know this must seem like a lot, but we have a few spots available, so with us today is myself, our assistant principal, our school psychologist, a team member and Special Education teacher from the third grade, fifth grade, and a team member from kindergarten," she said, each person waving as they were introduced. "That's why there are so many, no need to feel nervous!" she said again, obviously sensing his nerves.

"I'm happy to be here," he replied, with a small smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you all," he said, taking the chair that Principal Holdo ushered him to.

"So, tell us about yourself, where did you go to school and do your practicum?" she asked.

Ben always had trouble talking about himself, but he knew he had to sell himself. "Well, I did my courses in California," he started, "you might be able to tell I'm a career change!" he said with a smile, knowing he was significantly older than most of their fresh out of college candidates, he earned a chuckle. "I just finished up my student teaching at Resistance Elementary in the fifth grade with the most amazing teacher," he smiled brightly thinking about Rey. "Under her supervision I was able to learn about efficient planning and delivery of content, classroom management skills that include mutual respect and non verbal communication, and superb differentiation strategies that vary from center work to whole class work to partner work," he said with a confident smile.

The rest of the interview went really well and he left with a smile on his face. This just might work out! He got right on the road to his next interview at Empire Elementary. He drove about 3 hours for a 1:00 interview. When he pulled up in front of the school at 12:45, he was already regretting the interview. The place seemed… different… than the rest of the schools he was at. It was ominous, dark, something was just… off.

He went in and greeted the principal, "Principal Brooks, thank you for having me today," he said shortly, not sure he wanted to say more than he had to at this place.

"Come in, Mr. Solo," he said, ushering him to the interview room.

"Ben is fine, " Ben replied. They went into the room, discomfort seeping into Ben's veins. The interview started as normal and Ben answered all their questions. There were just two men on this interview. When the interview ended, Ben got up to shake their hands.

"Thank you for this opportunity," Ben said with a grimace.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Ren," Principal Brooks responded.

"What did you just call me?" Ben asked slowly, turning around to see the shock on Mr. Brook's face.

"Oh Ben, I meant Ben," he replied quickly.

Ben snarled at the man and walked back to his car. He was shaking, he was so furious. He picked up his phone to call Rey.

"Hey Ben! How did it go?" Rey asked, trying her very best to be supportive.

"I hated it," he spat through the phone.

"Are you ok?" She asked with growing concern.

"No," Ben replied, "Can I come over?" he asked.

"Of course," Rey said, "Drive carefully, please Ben," she urged, desperation in her voice.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he said shortly.

2 hours and 40 minutes later, he pulled into Rey's driveway. He noticed, by the grace of God, that there were no other cars in the driveway. He had calmed himself down a bit on the drive back, but was still worked up.

Before he even made it to the door, she was there, welcoming him in and taking his hand.

"Do you want to talk," she asked.

"It was him, it was fucking him," Ben said, with no explanation.

"Ok," Rey responded, "Who was who, Ben?" she asked as they sat down on the couch, Rey practically on his lap with her hands on him. One in his hand and one on his leg. Her physical touch the only thing calming him down at the moment.

"Snoke, that asshole," Ben seethed, "My boss, at the law firm in California. He was manipulative and condescending and.. And… VILE," Ben shouted.

"Ok," Rey said gingerly, "Tell me what he has to do with your interview," Rey phrased.

"I don't know, but I do know they were connected," Ben answered, quieter.

"How?" Rey asked.

"He called me… he called me Mr. Ren," Ben said.

"That is not your name," Rey observed.

"It was," Ben said, quieter. "When I… removed myself from my family… I changed my name to try to put some distance between us. I changed it back before I came out here. No one here knows my alias. Snoke was the only one who knew, and the principal at Empire knew," Ben explained.

"Benjamin Solo, look at me," Rey commanded. Ben snapped his head to meet her eyes for the first time since he started blabbing about his past. He was feeling vulnerable, weak, "You are the strongest and bravest man I know. Your past does not define you. Snoke and Empire Elementary or First Order Law Firm, they do NOT define you. You are the only thing that can define you," she said passionately. "You left them behind. You are a good man. You made that choice, no one else. You have the power to decide who you are and what you stand for. He doesn't. He does not," she was all worked up now. She stood up, facing Ben, red in the face and continued, "Benjamin Solo, you are an amazing man, an amazing teacher, and an amazing boyfriend," she was practically shouting now, "AND I LOVE YOU," she yelled. She immediately slapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes went wide and she turned away.

"Oh my God, Ben," she said, "I'm sorry. It flew out," she cringed.

Ben was silent for a minute, observing his beautiful Rey, right in front of him, taking back her I Love You.

"So," Ben said trepidatiously, "Is that true, or you said it in the heat of the moment?" he asked cautiously.

"Both," Rey answered, the blush on her cheeks reaching her whole face now.

"So you do, then, love me, I mean?" Ben asked again, begging for the answer to be yes.

"Yes. I do. Love you," Rey responded, her eyes down, not willing to gauge his reaction.

Ben got up slowly, walked over to Rey, put his massive hands on her shoulders, and commanded her attention to his face. He leaned in and kissed her, gently, and pulled away, his eyes wet and his heart full.

"Rey," he said quietly, barely audibly, "I love you too," he smiled at her.

She had no words for the moment so he leaned back into him for another kiss, this one harder and more needy. He pulled her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to her bedroom and dropped her on the bed. She paused a moment and looked up at him, "Ben," she said quietly. "I'm ready, I'm ready for you," she said.

"Rey," he paused awkwardly, "I'm… I'm... "

"If you're not ready, we don't have to," she quickly said, sitting up in the bed.

"No, I'm ready, it's just, I've never…" he trailed off.

A look of surprise on her face was quickly covered up, "Well Ben, it looks like you need a teacher," she smiled coyly. "Ms. Kenobi, at your service," she said and pushed Ben down onto the bed.


	16. Chapter 16: The Smut

Ben was fumbling and awkward. He knew it. He must be scaring Rey off. He mumbled an apology as their makeout session grew hotter and heavier.

"Do not. Do not apologize to me," Rey stopped and looked at him. She sat up and Ben immediately missed her on top of him.

"I want to," Ben said. "I do," he added.

"Let's just slow down and talk for a second," Rey said. "First of all, how can a man that looks like you…" she stopped and eyed him up and down, "not have had at least a million offers," she said, a smirk on her lips.

"I've been hit on, sure, but it was never right. I didn't want to do it just for the sake of doing it," he answered. His cheeks flaming red. "But Rey, I have you now, and I love you, and I want to, just please, show me my place in all of this," he begged with his eyes.

"Ok Benjamin," she said, grabbing the hem of her shirt. "Let me show you some things," she shimmied her shirt over her head to reveal a lacy white bra, that he wasn't even sure was doing anything. His eyes popped.

"Rey, are you wearing this under your cardigans everyday?" He asked with a smirk.

"Maybe," she winked. "But you're the teacher's pet, so you're the only one who gets to see it," she added coyly.

She shimmied her pants down, slowly to reveal a matching pair of undies to her bra. Ben's breath hitched.

"Rey, you are absolutely gorgeous," he managed to breathe out.

"Your turn," she said and reached for the buttons of his shirt. He helped her undo each button and pulled his shirt off and practically ripped his muscle tank over his head. He fumbled at his belt buckle. He pushed his pants down and off and was left in just his boxer briefs.

Rey took a sharp inhale. "Benjamin Solo, where have you been hiding those abs?" she asked open mouthed. Rey could feel that he was chiseled but wasn't quite expecting this. He was a large and muscular man and from what she could tell, he was proportional.

Rey slowly climbed back on top of Ben, kissing up his body as she went. He let a few small moans out which made her core tighten. He reached up to pull her closer to him and her mound ground up against him which made them both call out in ecstasy.

"Touch me," she instructed and she rolled onto her back. Ben looked at her like a lost puppy.

"Ok," he agreed, "Tell me if you like or don't like it though, you won't hurt my feelings," he added. He slid her panties down and flicked them over his shoulder. His hand tentatively reached down and into her folds and she cried out. He fumbled around for a minute longer until his thumb touched onto her clit and she arched her back against him.

"YES! Ben. There," she instructed. He rubbed her there and let his other hand reach up to her chest. He started squeezing and quickly found she liked her nipples played with. The noises coming out of her mouth alone could make him finish. "Fingers Ben, inside me, now," she moaned. His hand left her nipple and he put one finger inside of her. One thick, long finger, Rey thought, that are significantly larger than her own.

"Yes Ben, more," she mewled at him. He added a second. He was pumping in and out of her and rubbing her clit with his other hand. "Don't stop Ben," she ordered and he went harder, faster, she could hear the noises but couldn't bring herself to care how it sounded, "Ben!" she screamed. He didn't slow down until he could feel her clench around his fingers and even then, he instinctively slowed down but helped her through her orgasm.

When he could tell she was done, he removed his fingers, wide eyed, and brought them to his mouth before licking them clean and letting out a moan of his own. "Jesus Christ, Ben, are you trying to kill me?" she asked.

"Was it that bad?" he asked?

"Bad? That is the best orgasm I've ever had," she said. He smiled.

"Ben? Can I please fuck you now?" she asked and Ben couldn't believe how lucky he was.

He threw his boxer briefs off himself, allowing himself free. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened. She could see the red creep up Ben's cheeks and onto his ears.

"Ben. You are fucking huge," she stammered out.

"Oh, um, we don't have to if you don't want to," he was able to get out.

"Shut up and fuck me," she said back.

"I have condoms in my bag," he added.

"You can get them, but I'm clean, and on the pill, and we both know you are clean," she smirked at him.

"Ok," he agreed.

"Ben, I've never had sex without a condom, and I want to, but I want you to know that this is special, because I know you are my end game," she said, seriously.

"I fucking love you, Rey Kenobi" he said and as he leaned in to kiss her, she flipped him down on the bed. She climbed on top of him and started to slowly sit on top of his gigantic cock. She took him in inch by inch until he was completely sheathed inside her. She sat still for a moment, her body adjusting to the fullness.

"Are you ok?" he asked, staring up at her. Her head was rolled back and her mouth open. By way of response, she started slowly moving on him. "Fuck!" he called out, in more of a growl than a shout. She took that encouragement and rode him a little faster. "REY!" he yelled "JESUS CHRIST" he couldn't seem to get more than curse words and names out right now. He reached down and found that sensitive place on her and rubbed. She threw her head back even farther and called out, "Unnnggghhh!"

"Ben, fuck, I'm close!" she screamed and he didn't relent. He increased the pace of both his dick and his hand and she barreled over the edge, his name on her lips. The feeling of her insides tightening over his cock was all it took for him. He almost whispered, "REY!" before he came spilling out inside of her.

They lay intertwined on the bed for what could have been 30 seconds or 4 hours. Happiness was running through their veins and love was pouring out of their hearts.

"Benjamin Solo, I love you so much," Rey spoke quietly into the world.

"I love you too," he returned.


End file.
